1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to playback devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Radio and televisions are examples of devices which output audio and/or video signals. These audio and/or video signals may be in the form of radio programs, television programs, or movies. It is often desirable for a listener or a viewer to record a radio or television program. This desire is based on the ability to replay or playback the radio or television program later.
Some listeners or viewers of radio and television programs may not have a complete understanding of their radio or television program due to a language barrier. This language barrier may be that the radio or television program is in a language different from the listener or viewer's native language. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a listener or a viewer to enhance their understanding of a radio or television program which is in a different language than their native language.